A Broken Heart
by morningafter2
Summary: This doesn't belong to me. A friend wrote it, and wanted me to post it. It's good. All I'll say. Now, PLEASE READ!
1. Chapt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own. *goes through purse bag* a penny and some lint thingys ^_^ enjoy the story!.  
Kagome's POV  
  
He was acting different, how could I miss it? He always went off on his searches for his Kikyo, every night he would leave when the group was asleep.  
  
One night, when he left I followed him, I walked on for what seemed like hours, then I saw a small clearing in the woods, and that's when my heart stopped. I saw him and Kikyo in a passionate embrace kissing each other like it would be the last. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Then I heard Inuyasha say that I was just a replacement of her, and just a shard detector and nothing, more. I walked back to camp and started to pack my things, I didn't belong here in the past. My home was in the future. I kissed Shippo's forehead and whispered a goodbye in his ear, he just moved a bit, I looked at my best friend, Sango, then at Miroku, they looked so peaceful in their sleep. Then I touched the Shikon No Tama that hung around my neck as I hoisted my bag on my back and started to walk towards the bone eaters well. As I did I started to remember why I had stayed in the feudal era, then I remembered, it was because I love him, Inuyasha, I fell in love with him. Then I remembered what I saw in the woods tried very hard to keep in my emotions but I couldn't help it. I cried, I cried all the way to the bone eater well, by now it was morning, and everyone must be wondering where I was, I had to do this quick because I didn't want him to see me. At least, not like this.  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
As I walked back to the camp, I was stunned to see that Kagome wasn't there, I knew she had followed me yesterday night when I was with Kikyo, I could smell her scent just barely, I didn't want her to see it, but I was torn apart by two women, I didn't know what to do, although Kikyo was my first love, she is dead, I didn't even know why I kissed her or said those things about Kagome .As I looked around for her, I knew where she was going, the bone eaters well.  
  
I ran as fast as I could to stop her, but when I got there, I saw her sitting on the edge and crying, I could smell her salty tears. She looked up and saw me, she was about to jump then a grabbed her wrist, she looked at me with tearful eye's. I looked away.  
Kagome's POV  
  
I looked at him, but he looked away. I tried to get free out of his grasp, when I did, I took off the jewel and put it in Inuyasha's hand the jewel that once was a light purple was now dark. Then I sat on the edge one last time and whispered, "good bye Inuyasha," and plunged into the darkness of the well, with nothing but a broken heart.  
Authoressess incoherent babbling: HIYA! This fanfic aint mine. It belongs to my great friend, Halina. She aint joined up here, so I had t' post it fer her. ^^ Halina sys t' ask ya'll if ya wan' more chapters. Do ya? And I'm sure she'd appreciate reviews, so PLEASE REVIEW! Or I'll send Jaken out t' bug ya! 


	2. chapter 2

Kagome's POV:  
  
Over the next few weeks, I started changing and I didn't even know it. My clothes suddenly became darker colors and my miko powers became stronger and stronger each day.  
  
But even though I was changing, I still could remember the time I fled from the feudal era. I won't deny that I miss Inuyasha, but I just had to leave. There was nothing left for me.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha's POV:  
  
I knew that I had to make a decision, it was either Kikyo or Kagome. And I knew it was going to be Kagome.  
  
So the next day I met Kikyo telling her that I loved Kagome and not her anymore. I killed Kikyo with my sword, her body crumbled but her spirit flew away.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
As I was walking towards the bone eaters well, a bright light hit me. Suddenly I started to think up things.  
  
I hated Inuyasha, and I wanted him dead, then. My miko powers gave a jump, and I could feel a warmth around me. Suddenly before I realized what I was doing I was at the well. That's all I could remember before I jumped into the darkness of the well.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha's POV:  
  
I woke up from my sleep with a jolt. I could smell Kagome's scent, and she was close. I got up and ran as fast as I could to find her. When I did she didn't look like the Kagome I knew, her clothes were darker and I could tell that her miko powers were strong; very strong, it was like she was... Kikyo ...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: DOM DOM DOOOOOM well, sorry if it took SOO long I had a writers block, well, I'm taking requests now, so tell me how you want the story to end!  
  
MW's notes: HEY! Inuyasha would NEVER kill Kikyou! He loves her!!! Or he would have killed her before. Well, I'll get in trouble with the author if I make this too long, so I'll cut it off here... 


End file.
